L'Offense
by Nevermind555
Summary: André avait bu. Beaucoup trop. Il eut, ce soir là, un comportement inacceptable à l'égard d'Oscar qu'il prétendait pourtant aimer. OS.


**L'Offense**

André venait de la piquer au vif, douloureusement, se permettant de remuer tout son être intérieur qu'elle tentait en vain de dompter, faisant difficilement taire les sentiments qui l'agitaient à l'égard du beau Suédois !... la gifle avait valsé pour la forme et surtout pour passer ses nerfs !... elle empoigna l'impudent par le large col de sa chemise ouverte, lui hurlant une menace supplémentaire. Ce qui suivi, jamais Oscar n'aurait pu se l'imaginer... pas même dans ses pires cauchemars.

André avait bu. Plus que de raison. Aussi, son audace était-elle décuplée au point qu'il en oublia la position due à Oscar. Attrapant les poignets fins de la jeune femme - Seigneur, que sa peau pouvait être douce ! - ignorant jusqu'à la question légitime, il prit ses lèvres sans préavis, sans douceur, dans un baiser enfiévré. Ses lèvres... Seigneur, il en avait tant de fois rêvé !... mais pas ainsi, pas de cette manière... pas dans un acte aussi brutal que dégradant, non !... il avait rêvé les effleurer longuement des siennes, mettant leurs corps au supplice... au lieu de cela, il agissait envers elle comme le dernier des gueux, comme un animal !... André le savait mais il fallait un acte fort pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'il était à bout de tout. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir en s'octroyant caprice sur caprice à l'égard de Fersen, y compris celui qui enflamma tout entier André : porter la robe. Oscar, son Oscar, belle et forte, se livrer ainsi en robe au regard et aux bras de Fersen !... c'en était plus que ce qu'André avait pu supporter !...

Sous ses lèvres, les siennes gémissaient, yeux agrandis par la surprise. André ne lui offrait là que de la violence brute. Il bascula sur le lit avec elle, écrasant son corps de femme de tout son poids, réduisant à néant tout échappatoire possible. Elle cria ; un appel au secours comme jamais il n'en avait entendu de sa magnifique bouche !... ceci le remua sans pour autant mettre fin à la folie qui courait dans ses veines. Il demeurait sourd à sa plainte. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir !...

Se redressant, empoignant à son tour l'étoffe de la chemise, il en arracha un large pan, découvrant là tout ce qui la faisait femme. L'œil valide d'André s'agrandit et il réalisa, enfin, son audace, le couvrant instantanément de honte. La femme qu'il prétendait aimer... la seule femme qu'il eut jamais regardé et désiré, il était en train de la saccager, de la blesser, sauvagement. Le rappel à l'ordre fut sans égal, le reprenant tout entier avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il lâcha le pan de tissu et ramena sur elle la couverture. Des mots. Il fallait des mots à présent pour justifier son acte barbare. Ils vinrent, coulant hors de lui comme une fontaine jaillissante ; le cœur, si longuement contenu, parla, abreuvant de paroles l'impardonnable geste. André en eut des larmes. Comment avait-il pu à ce point manquer d'honneur envers Oscar qu'il disait justement aimer ?... Il était vil. A cet instant, la fuite lui parut la plus sûre alternative. La fuite et le temps. Il avait agi trop inconsidérément. Il n'entrevoyait aucun pardon à son acte. Et avec raison !...

Il sella son cheval et fila sur Paris noyer une nouvelle fois sa peine, plus lourde encore, pris dans les tourments de son désir coupable. Jamais Oscar ne lui pardonnerait, il en était sûr. Il venait de la perdre parce qu'il avait cédé à sa folie !... Et même l'alcool ne lui apporta aucun soulagement ce soir-là, tant il était coupable. Il avait osé, osé porter la main sur sa Rose bien-aimée...

Il ne rentra qu'au petit matin, regagnant le domaine encore endormi, s'arrêtant un instant devant la porte close de la chambre d'Oscar, tête basse. Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour justifier sa trahison - car il s'agissait bien de cela : une haute trahison. Oscar lui avait toujours fait confiance et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la trahir de la manière la plus abominable qui soit !... Aurait-il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ?... Il secoua la tête, n'osant même pas l'envisager. Un soupir lourd le traversa. Il accepterait la sentence d'Oscar, quelle qu'elle soit. Et il avait déjà dans l'idée qu'elle l'éloignerait de lui, jetant entre eux, en sus d'un amour à sens unique, une distance physique. Le cœur plus lourd que jamais, il regagna son lit pour quelques heures d'un relatif repos. Aimer... il disait l'aimer. Non, il n'avait pas su l'aimer comme il aurait fallu, lui témoignant, à la moindre occasion, un manque de respect affligeant. Aucun homme ne s'était jamais permis cela à l'égard de sa Rose et lui, lui, le laquais, s'était permis de l'insulter de la pire des façons. André était, à juste titre, voué aux tourments.

Le lendemain, les regards étaient fuyants. André lui parut être le dernier des étrangers ; plus ce frère, plus ce compagnon solide, rassurant et sûr, plus cet ami, ce confident. Il était un monstre, une brute. Son corps criait encore des tourments endurés la veille : la façon dont son corps avait pesé sur elle, ses lèvres rendant les siennes captives jusqu'à la brûlure puis le point de rupture. Humiliée, frappée dans son honneur, la Rose devait à présent montrer ses épines. Et il était bien le dernier homme sur Terre contre lequel elle s'attendait à devoir lutter !... " _Oh André, pourquoi ? pourquoi ?... pourquoi la fièvre t'a-t'elle ainsi fait perdre le sens des convenances ?..._ " le cri étouffait dans la poitrine serrée d'Oscar. Elle lança son cheval au galop, tournant le dos à son passé, à cet ami de jadis.


End file.
